vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aaron Whitmore
Aaron Whitmore was a college student who was a member of the Whitmore Family. Biography Season Five First appearing in Monster's Ball, Elena meets Aaron at Megan King's memorial site and he tells her that he was Megan's friend since childhood. She tries to make further conversation, but he walks away from her. Elena later runs into Aaron again at the Halloween party. Elena compels him into revealing that he didn't kill Megan and is instead being hostile towards her as everyone he's close to dies. Elena compels him to forget the conversation. At the end of the party, Wes tells Aaron to give him his car keys as he's drunk. Aaron asks for cab money, but instead Wes says that he cares about Aaron and tells him to stay away from Elena. Aaron later mistakes Katherine for Elena and she asks him if he's a part of the society. He's confused, especially when she coughs up a tooth, and then she runs away from him as he asks if she's alright. In Dead Man on Campus, a frightened Jesse attacks and feeds on Aaron but then healed him. Elena invites him to her party, but he initially declines. Upon having a conversation over the phone with Damon, she slips up the fact that she's a vampire, then compels Aaron to forget it as well as attending her party. Aaron arrives, making a remark as to why Wes told him to stay away from her. They then begin to share their tragic pasts, with Aaron revealing that his parents were killed "by a bear" during a camping trip and that Wes Maxfield is the only family he has left. In The Cell, Elena comes to visit Aaron and then informs her that Jesse's dead and appeared to have been a suicide. Aaron, saddened, begins to cite how everyone around him dies. While conversing with Elena, she informs him about the circumstances of Megan's death. Aaron formerly invites her into the Whitmore House and reveals his last name to be Whitmore as well, meaning he essentially "owns" the school. Wes then injects Elena with a tranquilizer and takes her to the cells. Wes then informs Aaron of the "Whitmore Family Legacy"; how the Whitmores have known the existence of vampires and experimented on them. He also revealed that Megan was alive, but made into a vampire like Jesse. He then gives him his father's watch which is suppose to help him with vampires and reveals the circumstances of his parent's death, hoping to persuade Aaron to join the causem but Aaron punches him instead. Heading into the cells, angry and paranoid, aims a gun at Elena believing her to be the vampire who killed his parents. Damon then reveals that he is responsible, as it was part of his revenge against Victor Whitmore: killing him and leaving behind one descendant and then kill the next generation of Whitmores and so on. As Damon explains this and reveals that he was responsible for his Aunt Sarah's death, Aaron angrily shoots Damon in the head. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Damon teams up with Stefan in keeping Aaron hostage to rescue Elena. As Damon threatens to kill him, Wes threatens to kill Elena. Wes instructs them to bring Aaron to his classroom telling them he will be there with Elena, but are lured into a trap as Enzo appears. As Damon fights Enzo, Aaron takes Stefan to his dorm for information to where Elena may be but Aaron lead him there to shoot him. Stefan cites not to mess with him and begins to choke him, Aaron then goads him into doing it believing there is no point to his existence if Damon being the only reason he has been kept alive. Stefan releases him saying that he is not his brother. True to his word, Aaron gives him several documents that help Stefan find and rescue Elena. Aaron later arrives at the clinic, angry at Wes for selling him out, punches him and telling him to stay away from him, but not before taking his "vampire compound". In The Devil Inside, he goes to Elena's dorm room only to find Caroline instead. Aaron then asks her to tell Elena that Wes will no longer be an issue. Aaron states that his trust fund came through and that he has cut off Wes' funding. As Aaron returns to his dorm and grabs his keys, Enzo suddenly appears and kidnaps him. Enzo then presents Aaron to Damon, suggesting that they take on their quest of revenge by killing him. Damon instead snaps Enzo's neck, removes Aaron's vervain watch to compel him to leave town, and locked Enzo in the basement. After that, Aaron returns back to college, and managed to pack everything up to leave. He is seen driving as far away as possible since he feared that Damon and Enzo would one day plan to kill him. He takes a quick look at his girlfriend's picture, including his parents, and drives north. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Wes contacts Aaron to find out where he is. Aaron explained to him that he is far north and is visiting some family friends, but he would not tell him where since he was afraid that Damon and Enzo were going after him. He says that this was going to be his last conversation with him since he doesn't trust him anymore. In While You Were Sleeping, Elena states that she needs to reconcile with Aaron due to how they had parted. As she begins to feel the effects of the werewolf venom from the virus, Aaron appears as a hallucination. Overwhelmed with emotion, Elena believes that she (as Katherine) killed him. As she continues to hallucinate, Damon appears and ultimately tells her that Aaron is truly alive, and promised that she didn't kill him. Personality Aaron was a young man with a troubled past. He had begun attending college in an attempt to escape his background and start anew. He was described as sad and secretive, most likely the result of the hardship and adversity he experienced in his youth. Due to the many deaths of his friends and family, Aaron displays signs of depression. Upon learning Damon's part in tormenting his family's descendants, he believes that there was no point in living and goads Stefan into killing him, not wanting to give Damon the satisfaction of killing his descendants. Aaron was also shown to be extremely bold as he didn't show any signs of fear upon learning Damon and Enzo were planning to kill him. He also developed a sympathy for vampires when he cut off Augustine's funding to prevent them from experimenting on innocent vampires. Physical Appearance Aaron had blue eyes and blond hair. He also had a very innocent and sad, inner darkness look. He also had an athletic figure. Appearances ;Season Five *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' (hallucination) Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Whitmore Family